


Two Sides, Same Coin

by Kitsune-Oden (crimsonherbarium)



Category: Cardcaptor Sakura
Genre: Clear Card Arc, Confessions, Consent, Dịch Tiếng Việt | Translation in Vietnamese, Ficlet, Kissing, Late Night Conversations, M/M, Short & Sweet, Soft Yue (Cardcaptor Sakura), Translation Available, addressing the inherent issues that come from yukito and yue sharing a body
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-22
Updated: 2020-07-22
Packaged: 2021-03-05 04:35:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 657
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25448461
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crimsonherbarium/pseuds/Kitsune-Oden
Summary: There isn’t anything special about tonight. There really isn’t.But the moon is full, and it hangs heavy in the sky, and its light catches Yuki’s hair as the two of them sit talking on the engawa of his house, and for a moment its silver turns pure white.
Relationships: Kinomoto Touya/Tsukishiro Yukito, Kinomoto Touya/Yue
Comments: 13
Kudos: 118
Collections: Discord Community Archive





	Two Sides, Same Coin

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into Tiếng Việt available: [Two Sides, Same Coin (VietTrans)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/25748575) by [amberstone93](https://archiveofourown.org/users/amberstone93/pseuds/amberstone93)



There isn’t anything special about tonight, really.

They’ve done this a million times before. It’s become a routine over the years—night after night spent up too late at his house or Yuki’s, doing homework or watching Yuki inhale food at a supernatural pace or just talking until they both realize it’s already past midnight. 

There isn’t anything special about tonight. There really isn’t. 

But the moon is full, and it hangs heavy in the sky, and its light catches Yuki’s hair as the two of them sit talking on the engawa of his house, and for a moment its silver turns pure white.

“You’re just saying that because—huh? Toya, is something wrong?” The teasing smile falls from Yuki’s face, replaced with concern.

“...”

“Toya?”

“Can I talk to him?” he says suddenly, without any prelude. 

“My other self?” Yuki’s brow creases in confusion. “Why?”

Toya shakes his head. “Please?”

Yuki sighs. “Will you tell me why later?”

“Yeah.”

“Alright.”

Yuki closes his eyes, a golden circle flaring to life on the ground beneath him, and in a flurry of beating wings Yue stands before him, piercing blue eyes meeting Toya’s evenly.

“You wanted to speak to me.”

“Mm.” Toya rubs the back of his neck, getting to his feet. “Something just occurred to me, and I wanted to ask you…”

“Yes?”

“When you’re Yuki—how much of what happens to him are you aware of?”

Yue’s face is as expressionless as ever. “Everything that he sees, I see.”

“And feel, too?”

Yue nods.

“I never considered that until now. That when I’m with Yuki you might also be feeling what he’s feeling. I never asked you how you felt about that.” Toya pauses. “I’m sorry.”

Yue’s eyebrow raises almost imperceptibly. “Why?”

Toya shrugs. “It’s important to me.”

“Don’t worry about it.”

Toya cocks his head. “Why?”

“I don’t mind. Yukito is his own person. He deserves to be happy.”

Toya chuckles. “You never say exactly what you mean, do you?”

Yue looks away. 

“Can I kiss you?”

Yue’s eyes snap back to Toya’s immediately. “What?”

“I want to kiss you,” Toya repeats, more softly. “Is it alright?”

“...Why me?” Yue’s voice is barely more than a whisper. “It’s Yukito that…”

Toya takes a step forward, closing the distance between them. The night breeze catches Yue’s long hair, which ripples out in waves behind him.

“You and Yuki are not the same person, but there are parts of you in him and parts of him in you. I care about Yuki, and that means I care about you too.”

Yue closes his eyes. “I…”

“Can I?”

Yue nods softly.

Toya reaches up with one hand, gently cupping Yue’s face. His skin is cool, like a moonlit spring night—no wonder Yuki’s hands are always freezing. His lips are cold, too, when Toya leans in to press his own against them. 

Kissing Yue isn’t like kissing Yuki. He’s harder around the edges: ice instead of snow. The shape of his lips is familiar, though, and the size of his hand when Toya reaches down to interlace his fingers with his, and the little sigh when they pull apart is Yuki’s, too. 

Toya smiles. “That was all I wanted.”

When Yue opens his eyes, he looks softer, somehow. 

“Next time, or—er, well. If you’re ever not comfortable with something I’m doing with Yuki, please tell me. I promise I’ll listen.”

“I’ll remember that.”

Toya squeezes Yue’s hand and then lets it go. “You can go back now, if you want. I don’t want to bother you.”

Yue chuckles, and the sound is foreign to Toya’s ears. He leans in, cold lips brushing against Toya’s, and his wings sweep forward, enveloping the two of them. When they melt away, Toya is kissing Yuki, who pulls back a moment later with a bemused expression on his face. 

“I guess you had a good conversation?”

Toya laughs. “Yeah, something like that.”

**Author's Note:**

> I honestly have nothing to say except that the scene in Clear Card where Toya and Yue are talking in the hallway ruined me. I really thought they were gonna kiss for a second. 
> 
> Yue loving Toya by sheer virtue of Yukito loving Toya so much? Poetry


End file.
